


Kick Ass Mother Hen

by Megamarvelousnerd



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Domestic Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Violence, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29441322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamarvelousnerd/pseuds/Megamarvelousnerd
Summary: My first and hopefully not last binary boyfriends fic.
Relationships: Demetri/Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz
Kudos: 12





	Kick Ass Mother Hen

Hawk had been taking care of Demetri for a few months. He was always afraid of messing up or hurting Demetri. He felt honored that he was able to care for his boyfriend like this. He looked over at his sleeping boyfriend on his lap and smiled. "You're my little baby duck.." He rolled his eyes once he heard himself talk. It didn't  
matter because no one could hear him but sometimes he still felt ashamed of being "soft" after all he had been taught. 

The nice thing is that Demetri let him see the vulnerability from him after everything that had happened. Of course sometimes he was still a little skittish especially when play fighting.

Demetri had slowly woken up with his hair sticking up. He looked like he had little horns. "Morning,Papa" he yawned and stretched "You look kinda sad.." He kissed all over his cheeks and tapped his nose "Kisses!" 

Hawk gave a small smile at that "I'm not sad at all,Rubber Duckie!" He ruffled his hair "You've got a little mohawk going there,bud. We're matching!' He chuckled.

Demetri's eyes widened at hearing that."Do you think we could match?" He thought that would be fantastic if he could twin with his papa.

Hawk smiled and chuckled " I'm dying my hair today maybe we can get you the same color! I don't know about making your hair a mohawk you cry when I even try to brush it! Maybe we could get you some spray dye instead because I don't think you would like having to sit there while I practically tug your hair"

They both decided to go with a light purple, Hawk was just waiting for his to be dry as he started to spray his boy's hair. " make sure you don't move too much because I don't want to turn you into Thanos!" He rolled his eyes. 

Demetri was trying his best not to complain but the dye smelled so bad. "Yuck!" He made a scrunched up face. He was a tad overdramatic whenever he got his hair brushed or tended to.

Hawk hummed and bit back an "i told you so" as he finished off the rest of his hair. " this is why the Mohawk wouldn't be a good idea but you would look super cute but I don't want to deal with you screaming. Mine completely dries in around ten minutes!" 

Once both of their hair was completely dry,Hawk whisked Demetri off to the bathroom. " alright close your eyes!" He took the towel off his hair. "Open them!"

Demetri was squealing up a storm. " No one is going to be able to tell us apart! We look so cool! And if you don't spike your hair we can match because your hair kind of looks like mine-" he was rambling a mile a minute. " I think you look really pretty either way"

Hawk smiled and slightly blushed at that " do you want to help me style it? You got to promise not to tug my hair on purpose!" He held out his pinky. "Okay?" 

Demetri wrapped their pinkies together tightly. " I've never done that before but I can help" he had to stand on the stool which was a little embarrassing but with Hawk's directions he was able to get his hair just how his papa wanted it. 

Hawk took at least seven different pictures of them with their new hair and posted them with the caption "Hawk and Duck"


End file.
